Wedding Bells
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Pinn Week - Day 6 - Genreswap/Crossover/AU - BTVS crossover - Sending Julie off to college had been hard. Finn and Puck were watching their little girl grow up. Beth's wedding is no easier, but at least this Xander is a good guy and he loves her. Julie has an announcement of her own to make, though, and more things are gonna change. Finn/Puck slash, Xander/Beth, Mike/Quinn


Day six! Woot! As always, reviews are love and make me smile. Even if they're short. Not posting this in the crossover section just to keep the series together and because it's such a minor crossover.

Disclaimer: Neither Glee nor Buffy The Vampire Slayer belong to me.

Wedding Bells  
One-shot

No one ever said life was easy and, really, it wasn't. They'd all been through their share of hells over the years and, sometimes, they hadn't thought they'd get through them. Putting Beth up for adoption. Losing Shelby. All of Finn's deployments. That one year that they spent a week scared out of their minds because Finn and a few others had dropped out of communication and didn't reach their destination when they were supposed to. Even sending the girls go off to college had been a hardship, simply because it meant they had to let go.

Puck's injury had been a slap in the face, though.

When the stump healed, he had to learn everything all over again. How to walk. How to get past the phantom feelings that his leg was still there. How to balance his weight so he didn't fall. It was months before he was even fitted with a prosthetic that fit alright and he'd barely learned how to walk on it by the time Beth's wedding rolled around.

All of them could see how much it had hurt him when he had to ask Mike to walk her down the aisle instead. Hell, Mike hadn't even wanted to do it. Yeah, he'd been with Quinn for almost the entire time they'd been back in Beth's life and he'd been the custodial father figure after Shelby died, but walking her down the aisle was supposed to be Puck's thing. This was supposed to be his chance to give her away without thinking he'd never see her again.

He couldn't, though. Even a year after the accident, he didn't have the strength it would take to do that _and_ the father/daughter dance he had promised her.

In the end, they both gave her away. Mike walked her down the aisle, smiling as he kissed her cheek and they waited for Finn to help him up so he could do the same.

"I love you, Dad," she whispered to him as he sat back down.

The wedding was nice, even did have to be held at night. It had seemed odd to him when Beth mentioned it, but a couple of Xander's friends apparently had some pretty severe sun allergies, so he let it go with nothing more than a passing thought about how the _hell_ he knew two guys like that. Regardless, though, it was a good ceremony and they transitioned into the reception pretty easily. The only downside had been that he'd barely been able to manage the father/daughter dance and it had killed him that they had to cut it early.

"It's okay," she told him. "We'll make up for it later."

It didn't really make him feel any better, but he nodded. "Can you check on your sister? She looked a little sick earlier."

"Sure."

Finn pressed a kiss to his temple as Beth headed towards the bathrooms, rubbing the knee on his good leg gently. "Don't worry about it, okay? She understands."

"Doesn't make it okay."

He tried not to stress about it. He did. It was hard, though. He had tried so hard to be back on his feet enough to be able to do this and he couldn't even support himself enough for a four-minute song. There was only so much he could do with physical therapy in a year and he'd been set back enough with the infections that had set in after the amputation.

He got onto one of his crutches later, using that as a substitute leg as he told Beth that he wanted to finish their dance. It was awkward and they were barely swaying at all, but they both kind of cried a bit anyway. All the years and all the pain and this was it. Beth was married and, really, he was happy it was to Xander. The guy was a little weird, but he treated Beth like she deserved to be treated.

"It's the pirates' life for us, huh?"

Even if his jokes weren't always that funny.

Puck looked over at his new son-in-law when the younger man sat down next to him, an eyebrow raised, and he could tell when Xander seemed to backtrack, wondering if he'd crossed a line way too soon.

"Just… Your leg and my eye. I'm gonna shut up now." Xander sunk down in his chair, looking embarrassed, and Puck shook his head. He hadn't meant any harm and even if the leg jokes were still a bit too soon for him, he appreciated the effort. Xander could sympathize on some level since he'd lost his eye in some accident a while back, but it wasn't quite the same.

"It's fine, Xander. Just never get me a parrot."

"Deal," Xander sighed, relieved, as Julie and Beth came over. "Hey, girls."

"Hey," Julie mumbled. "Dad? Papa? Can I talk to you?"

Puck frowned, looking between his daughters. Beth was plastered to Julie's side and the two had always been close, but something felt off. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Julie jerked a thumb towards the deck outside. "Can we…"

Puck nodded. "Finn…"

"I got 'em." Finn helped him to his feet before he handed the crutches over, his husband's hands poised to catch him if he lost his balance.

Really, he was just happy that the deck wasn't too far away and as they got out there, he glanced at a chair, thinking about sitting for a second before he just leaned against Finn instead. "What's up?"

"You gotta tell them, Jules," Beth murmured, rubbing her sister's arm.

"Tell us what?" Finn asked, nervous.

Julie swallowed and he noticed then how pale she looked, shaking as she wrapped her arms around her belly and… Oh, fuck. She wasn't… He'd watched Quinn do that same thing sophomore year. Watched enough women do it in the early stages and, _fuck_, she was only twenty. She was still in school. She wasn't…

"I'm pregnant."

She was.

They were going to be grandparents.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
